Summary of the Prior Art
Permanent Magnet Synchronous machines are emerging as candidates for industrial drive applications. High energy permanent magnets and the use of high speed micro-processors are primary factors contributing to the popularity of the systems. For high performance applications, absolute rotor position and speed signals, which have been typically provided by shaft mounted sensors, are required. Such sensors are expensive, and in general, unreliable.